


Love Will Be Ours

by mikoriin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikoriin/pseuds/mikoriin
Summary: With King Touya’s passing, the kingdom of Clow is vulnerable without a ruler, weak and threatened by war. Princess Sakura must now become queen, though traditional practices for royal heirs delay this process. To protect her from any harm that may come to her, she is assigned a knight to stay by her side, one she feels a strange attraction to. Will the princess and her knight be able to overcome social class, the threat of war, and her own emotional grief?
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Li Sakura/Li Syaoran (Tsubasa)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, her fuzzy vision slowly clearing. She stared into her bedroom, light seeping in through her large bay windows. A ray of light shone on her eye, yet she didn't turn away. Her eye twitched, blinded, but she continued to look. She buried her face in her silk pillow once she felt she couldn't take it anymore, colorful splotches dancing in the darkness of her closed eyes.

"Your highness?" A soft voice came from the front of her room.

Sakura turned over slowly and sat up, stretching. She put on her best smile to the maid that greeted her at the bedroom door, "Good morning." The princess said kindly.

The maid opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by a tall figure brushing past her, raven curls flowing behind. "Good morning, Sakura! Let's get some light in here." The figure, a girl about the age of Sakura herself, drew the heavy crimson curtains to let the sunlight pour into the princess' chamber.

Sakura winced as her room lit up, bringing her hand to her eye that was already seeing colors. "Good morning, Tomoyo." She said with a familiar tone, as if this was nothing new. 

Tomoyo finished opening the curtains then rummaged through Sakura's vanity, picking out various brushes and jewels. "Today is a big day, you're making your speech to the country of Clow regarding..." She paused for a moment, glancing at Sakura with sad eyes, "The late king."

Sakura's smile faltered when her companion brought up the late king, her older brother Touya. Illness had taken hold of the king so suddenly, draining the life from him for one agonizing week. It had been a month since his passing. The royal council scrambled to find a solution, as the king did not leave a will. Sakura herself was not ready to be queen, mentally nor traditionally. There were steps a royal heir had to go through before they could be crowned, and given no one was prepared for the late king's abrupt passing, she was nowhere close to being coronated anytime soon. 

The princess, Touya's only kin, had spent the last month in mourning, crying at her bedside over the loss of her dear brother. The two were orphaned at a young age, King Clow Reed himself passing away when Sakura was only 7, leaving a young teen Touya to become king and raise his younger sister. The two never knew anything of their mother, who she was or how she was related to their father was a complete mystery. No one spoke of a queen during her father's reign. Now history was to repeat itself, the king’s sudden passing, leaving an unprepared and unqualified heir to take his place as ruler. 

"Sakura?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

She looked up to see Tomoyo, her Lady's Companion, holding a white dress in her arms. "This is the dress I made for today's ceremony."

The dress had a low cut with jewels encrusted onto the rim. Its sleeves flared out, the fabric translucent with little gems glistening off the light. The bust had feather outlines stitched into the corset, more gems lining her waist that dipped into a point, the skirt flowing over Tomoyo's hands like a stream. 

Sakura ran a dainty hand across the smooth surface of the skirt, then she looked up at Tomoyo, a smile on her face, "It's beautiful." She said in a whisper.

Tomoyo eyed the princess for a moment, Sakura's own eyes downcast. Tomoyo picked up the dress and set it on a chair next to her best friend's bed, "Come on, let's get you dressed!" She cheered.

Sakura let out a soft laugh. Truthfully, she felt nothing. Ever since her brother passed she had felt nothing but a cold numbness in her soul. Life no longer had color, the days seemed to pass in a blur, people talked to her but she could barely hear their voices or see their faces. She felt like she didn't fully exist like she used to, she was too young to properly grieve her father, but now at 20 years old she was mourning the loss of her only brother. Time passed for her at slow motion or fast speed, never sure where she was going next, only guided by those around her. She decided not to linger on her own emotions and get dressed, she was mourning but she still had a job to do. There was a kingdom to rule. 

She looked herself up and down in her full length mirror, the white dress fitting her body perfectly.

"You look stunning." Tomoyo whispered from beside her. 

Sakura faintly smiled. She didn't feel stunning. If anything, she felt like a black hole, a silhouette of the person she once was. But she couldn't say that to her companion. Yes, Tomoyo was her best friend since childhood, but Sakura couldn’t bring herself to burden her with, while the kingdom, well they only cared about how much of a competent queen Sakura could be. With her position, there was no one she could confide in. Sakura turned away from the mirror, she could no longer stand to see herself not looking back, her eyes far away and distant, and instead looked at Tomoyo. The lady smiled fondly at the princess, her eyes holding a tinge of pain, knowing that today would not be easy for her. Even so, Sakura forced a small smile. This was her duty after all. 

"Princess..." A female voice came from the opposite side of the room, Sakura and Tomoyo turning to face the voice. "It's time." The maid said.

Sakura nodded, but before she could make her way out of the room Tomoyo grabbed her arm gently. "One more thing." She said, bringing a circlet crown to the princess' head.

The circlet shone gold, iridescent jewels hanging from the base. It sat comfortably on Sakura's head. She glanced in the mirror once more, her clothes the only thing she could see in the reflection. It was all so beautiful, she thought. She turned back to Tomoyo, kissed her forehead and whispered a thank you.

Making her way down the corridor to the main balcony that looked over the castle's courtyard, her heart pounded with fear. Word must have gotten out that the king had passed, but confirmation will send her people in an uproar, panic will ensue throughout the kingdom as they have no one to rule them. Sakura really did not want to be the one to deliver this news, but she was the only one who could. She stopped at the large double doors that lead to the balcony, council members mumbling to themselves as they stood around waiting for the princess. One noticed Sakura as she approached the doors, greeting her kindly, "Princess, you're just in time, your people are waiting outside in the courtyard. I'm...sure this must not be easy. The chamberlain should be the one to give the news, but he is out of the country on business. I'm sure you understand."

Sakura forced that same faux smile she had been wearing all week. She knew none of the council members actually cared about her well-being, she was only a doll for them to play with as they struggle to keep the kingdom from collapsing. "It's alright, I perfectly understand the circumstances." She said lifelessly. 

The council member clapped his hands together as he flashed his own fake smile, "Ah, good! Well then, we are ready when you are, Princess."

The princess nodded, turning her attention to the rest of the council members. They could tell by her eyes that she was ready, though she knew in her heart that she could never be ready for this. The doors creaked open painfully slow as the light flooded in from the outside. Sakura took a step forward, walking to the rail of the balcony to overlook her subjects. They were stirring like worms in a can, all staring at her waiting for news of the king's status. She felt nothing as she looked down at the sea of people waiting for her words, there were even whispers among them just seeing her standing there rather than the king himself. Sakura took a deep breath; it was time. 

"My people of Clow country, as you know the king has suffered from a terrible illness for over a month, and it is with...a heavy, painful heart that I tell you...he is no more." The crowd erupted into cries and murmurs, people shouting what will they do now and how will this affect the country, how will this affect their income, their farms, the structure of the kingdom, where was royal advisor Yukito, etc.

"Though this is a terrible loss," Sakura continued, "We must keep going as a nation. Time continues to pass, just as water continues to flow and as the seasons change, leaving us all behind, which is why we must make due with what little time we are given. The king, my brother's passing will not halt this country from moving forward. I, Princess Sakura Kinomoto, will take immediate action to be coronated as queen. In the meantime, the royal council will conduct the kingdom in ways that I cannot.

"Clow country will not be lost, she will not be broken down by the loss of her king, but instead she will prosper under a new rule. I will do my best as queen for this country, and I promise to rule with the best of my ability." Sakura's hands were beginning to tremble, in all honesty she was not ready to become queen, and there were so many things she knew she couldn't do until she was crowned so. 

Her silence made the whispers grow, she was repeating herself and had no valuable words to offer. She was just as lost as her people. "That is all." She said finally before turning to walk back to her room, her white dress flowing behind her. 

She could hear the yells and cries of the people below as she turned away, but she couldn't bear to lie to them any longer. In truth, she didn't know what she was going to do, how the council was going to fare without a monarch to guide their choices, and how the surrounding countries will take the death of the king. Her country was vulnerable, and she knew it. 

\-----------------

Over the next few days the council deliberated on what to do, word of the king's passing must have reached beyond Clow's borders by now, and she had been at odds with her neighboring country, Ceres, for quite some time. No doubt that Ceres's king would take advantage of her weakness. Sakura resigned herself to her chambers for the most part, staring out her window at the garden below. She knew that the council would make all the decisions until she became queen, and there was nothing she could do about that. She only had so much say as the princess, and until she was ready to be crowned, the council would call all the shots.

It had been another week since Sakura announced the death of her brother to the kingdom, she sat in her room at her vanity with Tomoyo who was brushing out the princess' auburn hair. "Sakura, did you hear? Word around the castle is that chamberlain Reed has returned from his trip." Tomoyo said as she ran the bristles of the brush through her best friend's hair.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo through the mirror's reflection, "Is he?" She asked.

The chamberlain was Sakura's own uncle, Fei Wong Reed, brother of her late father. Her uncle hadn't come around much in the years of Sakura's life, she hardly knew him. He often stayed in his own estate, conducting his duties from home or with the council. She knew he made many business trips to their allied countries, making sure to keep up with political image and affairs. "It's said he was last seen in the library." Tomoyo continued.

Sakura stood up from her chair, turning to tomoyo, "I think i will pay him a visit then." She flashed a smile, "Let's talk later, Tomoyo."

The princess and her companion exited Sakura's bedroom, waving to each other as they parted ways in the corridor. Sakura's footsteps echoed in the stone hallways, her dress sashing with each step. She peaked in the entryway to the library, scanning the room. She quickly spotted a large man, a cloak draping over his body. He was reading a book in silence, a hand resting on his square chin. Sakura breathed in and exhaled, preparing herself for human interaction that wasn't just Tomoyo. Making her way deeper into the room, she passed shelves upon shelves of books. Clow's royal library was one of the largest in the world, covering various academic subjects and novels. It was like a dome in the middle of the castle, it had three floors, bridges connecting the upper platforms.

"Uncle Fei Wong?" Sakura spoke as she approached the man.

Fei Wong glanced up from his book, seeing Sakura's smiling face. He put on his own smile, though it was a smile that never seemed genuine, and closed his book. "Well, I am honored to be graced by your presence, princess." He said, his voice deep and hoarse. 

Sakura sat in the chair adjacent to her uncle, folding her hands in her lap. "I heard you went on a business trip to Outo. Welcome back." She flashed her sweetest smile, something she was getting used to faking.

"Thank you my dear, though it was quite boring." He chuckled, taking off his monocle and wiping circles into the glass. "So, what brings you to me?"

The princess glanced at the book Fei Wong had in his hand, it was a book about magic, something only very few people possessed in the world. "What are you reading?" She asked.

Fei Wong glanced down at his hand, almost as if he just realized he was holding it, "Oh, nothing really. The queen of Outo has taken up a new hobby and lent me this book. Though, it's nothing that really interests me."

Sakura knew what this was about. Recently there had been rumor that Ceres possessed a mage of some sort, considering the king himself had fallen ill not to long before Touya had. He was frail and dying, yet he was miraculously healed of all sickness and no one in the kingdoms knows how he recovered so suddenly. This made the other kingdoms nervous, a mage in possession of the Ceres king was a dangerous game.

Sakura only knew things like this because she would eavesdrop on the council meetings. Touya didn't often tell her things regarding the political climate of the kingdoms, but she had to know for herself what was going on if she was going to eventually rule as Clow's queen. "Princess?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, not realizing she was eyeing the book, his voice cutting the silence.

"Sorry uncle, I was distracted, hehe." She played it off.

Fei Wong looked at her for a few moments, then he smiled himself, something about it offputting to Sakura. Something about his body language and the way he carried himself always seemed so duplicitous, something Sakura couldn't quite place, but she still trusted him as she would any family member. Fei Wong stood up and tucked the book under his sleeve, "Well my dear, I must be off, I have a meeting with the council." He began to walk away before Sakura called out to him.

He turned back to her, she stood from her chair. She didn't say anything for a moment, almost unsure of what to say. Then she took a breath, "May I come with you?" She asked.

Fei Wong stared at her, his eyes shadowed in mystery. What was he thinking? Would he allow her to attend a meeting with him? Sakura put her hands behind her back to fidget with her fingers. "It's just that, I'm going to have to become queen now that Touya...is gone." She looked to the floor when the mention of her brother fell off her tongue. She forced her eyes back to her uncle, "I'm going to have these very same meetings with them once I'm queen. I thought, I might as well start now."

There was silence for what seemed like forever to the princess. She held a poker face, but her heart was pounding, anticipating his answer. Fei Wong took a pocket watch out of his cloak, clicking it open to look at the time. The ticking of its hands echoed in Sakura's ears. He smirked, put his pocket watch back into his cloak and turned to her. "Come along." He said, then headed to the hallways.

Sakura's heart almost jumped out of her chest, finally she would be able to participate in the political aspect of her title. She followed Fei Wong through the corridors of the castle, the archways made of gold and encrusted with gems into an elegant design, its porcelain floors a mirror to those who walked it. The two made it to a large door, Sakura knew it as the courtroom where the council and the king would run the country. Fei Wong opened the large doors to a room filled with men who all bore the king's crest on their uniforms. They all turned to Sakura and her uncle, the mood of the room shifting once they noticed the princess.

Sakura kept her attention on Fei Wong, following him to a large podium at the end of the room, draped behind were magenta curtains framing the podium. In front was a huge U shaped desk where all the nobles and councilmen sat around to discuss their political agenda. Between the desk was a map of the kingdoms with many pieces and markers, it looked almost like a board game. A lord called to Fei Wong, "With all due respect Chamberlain, but why is the princess here?"

Fei Wong turned to the man, "She is going to be queen is she not? She could use the experience."

The room fell silent, no one uttering a word against him, Sakura’s uncle truly had a dominating power over others. Fei Wong smiled, then looked around the room. "Where is Tsukishiro?" He asked.

"Hasn't come out of his chambers since the king's death." One man answered.

Sakura's eyes were downcast, her heart aching for the man. Yukito Tsukishiro was Touya's closest advisor, always by his side even when Sakura's father was alive. She felt for him, she knew Yukito loved her brother, and his death had to have been hitting him just as hard as it was hitting her. Her attention left her thoughts when Fei Wong cleared his throat, "Well, it's unfortunate but we will have to have the meeting without him. What is the status of the border?"

Sakura's curiosity peaked when she heard her uncle talk about the border, what was going on there? A lord spoke up, "Cerecian troops are further approaching the border of Clow, word is that they are setting up camp not 200 miles from the point." He held out a long stick and pushed a few blue pieces closer to where the map pictured Clow.

Sakura called out, "Are they planning to invade?"

The councilmen sat in silence, many looking at her wondering why she was speaking at all. "We're quite certain," Fei Wong spoke amidst the silence, "Since word got out that the king was ill, Cerecian troops have been seen by wandering travelers coming closer to our border. If we do nothing, invasion is inevitable."

The room erupted in comotion, lords and nobles wanting to speak their minds above each other. "We should send troops to the border, we have to protect the outer villages!" One councilman called out.

Fei Wong brought his hand up which silenced the councilmen. "How many Cerecians are approaching the border?" He asked.

"Nearly 500." One man spoke.

Fei Wong brought his hand to caress his broad chin, his fingers brushing against his long sideburns. "We'll send 1,000." He said flatly.

Sakura and the councilmen all looked at him in surprise. "That many?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"We want to overrun them if they cross the border. I will not allow them to take Clow." Fei Wong stated, and that was the end of the conversation.

The room fell silent as some observed the map with its markers. "However, this brings me to our next topic." The Chamberlain spoke up again, "Princess, you are to be escorted by a knight at all times."

Sakura looked up at her uncle, confused. "There is threat of invasion, and you're going to be leaving the castle for your purification ritual before you become coronated as queen. If any harm should come to you, surely your brother's spirit would haunt us all. We need to make sure you are safe."

The princess blinked, then looked to a very tall, large man who stood up from his chair. He wore a military uniform with many pins and crests on his chest. Sakura recognized him as the general of the army, stocked with muscle and a square jaw, his eyes deep red and piercing, his hair that of a raven's wing. He walked to the doors and peaked out, then in came a boy, dressed in a deep green shirt that covered his neck, black pants, and a sword sheathed at his side. He had light brown skin, brunette hair that was tossed up in a mess, and strong amber eyes. 

Sakura stared at this boy, he was taller than her and his face was stoic. Sakura felt oddly drawn to him, his eyes, _oh his eyes_. They stood out among the room, almost like he had a light radiating from them, they held a sort of sincere determination. "State your name and purpose." The general's voice broke Sakura out of her trance.

The boy stood straight, then brought his hand to the sword at his side, "I am Syaoran Li, I am to give her highness, Princess Sakura, my utmost loyalty and protect her from anything that would do her harm, at any costs." His voice was sweet and gentle despite the power it projected. He seemed 100% focused, and ready to die for her at any given moment.

This rubbed Sakura the wrong way, but she didn't understand why. She felt strangely attracted to this Syaoran Li, yet she felt like he could slip away from her in an instant. A loud clap echoed in the large room, startling Sakura for a moment. Fei Wong gave a small applause to Syaoran's introduction, "Such dedication, I like that." He said, his voice carrying almost a sinister tone.

Syaoran gave a bow to Fei Wong, down casting those eyes Sakura was pulled into. The meeting then went on from there, Sakura exiting behind her uncle when all came to a close. Once she was outside the door, a figure appeared beside her, catching her attention. "Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you." Syaoran said with a bow, his voice soft, almost a whisper. He spoke to her in a tone of voice that was so gentle, yet sincere, like she was the only one in the world.

The princess felt her cheeks heat up. She turned away from him and nodded. She was put off, not by him, but by how _comfortable_ and _familiar_ he seemed to be, like she had known him for her whole lifetime and many more so. She turned back to face him with her signature foux smile that she had come accustomed to wearing, "The pleasure is mine." She curtsied. 

"I hope this does not come as a burden to you princess, but I am to stay by your side at all times, only to take my leave once you depart for sleep." He said.

"Well then, let's be friends." Sakura said cheerfully, surprising Syaoran as his eyes shot wide.

"Friends...your highness?"

"Of course! We'll be spending most of our time together anyway, why not get to know each other?" She took his hand in hers, a blush creeping on Syaoran's cheeks, "From now on, call me 'Sakura'"

"But, princess, that is..."

"'Sakura'." She repeated, "We're friends now, so may I call you 'Syaoran' too? 'Li' seems too formal."

Syaoran hesitated for a moment, his hand still in hers. It felt warm, like she radiated light from her whole being. He stared at their connected hands, then up to Sakura's sweet smiling face. He smiled in return, "As you wish, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakura and syaoran visit the holy spring where the princess purifies herself for the first time

Syaoran followed the princess wherever she went, only giving her the freedom of his absence when she would sleep, relieve herself, and bathe. At night he retired to the estate at which he stayed. He had no home of his own and so was taken in by the general of the army as a young teenager. The general brought him back to his own estate in the capital, raising him and teaching him the ways of combat. Syaoran welcomed this new lifestyle, he was given regular meals and a place to sleep, something he would be eternally grateful for. 

Night fell which meant that Syaoran would retire to the general's home and rest himself. Sakura always saw him off with a bright smile, though there was something about that smile that made Syaoran a little sad for her. He rode on his white horse, Mokona, to the general's mansion. It wasn't a far ride, the general lived fairly close to the castle like most people of high ranking did. Upon arrival he put Mokona in her stables, then walked into the front doors. He was greeted by a maid, "Welcome home Master Syaoran, may I take your coat?" She asked.

Syaoran smiled, "Good evening Sumomo, but it's alright, I'll take it off when I get to my room."

The maid nodded then went about the rest of her duties. Syaoran made his way passed the grand staircase to the kitchen where a door led to the basement. He walked down the steps to the large, open room filled with various weapons and equipment. "Mr. Kurogane, I've returned." He said to The General who was swinging a sword.

Kurogane transitioned smoothly between his swing to face Syaoran, sheathing the sword in the scabbard at his side. "Hey." He said flatly.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Kurogane tossed Syaoran a sword of his own, "Let's have a dual." The General said with a smirk on his face, his crimson eyes sharp.

Syaoran smiled and nodded, slipping off his cloak and shirt, revealing a sleeveless, black mock turtleneck. He held his sword in a defensive stance, ready for his opponent to strike. Kurogane didn't move as he rested his hand on the handle of his sword, still grinning from ear to ear. Syaoran knew this game, Kurogane would never be the one to strike first, so he lunged at the man, swinging his sword down on him. Kurogane swiftly pulled his sword out of the scabbard and blocked Syaoran's attack. The two went at it for a bit, equally matched overall. Then, Kurogane swept his leg under Syaoran's, knocking the boy on his back. He pointed his sword to the young man's face, victory was his. 

Syaoran leaned back onto the floor, breathing in and out. "Giving up?" Kurogane asked.

"No sir, just thinking." Syaoran responded.

"There's no time to think in a battle. Had this been serious, you would've lost your life." The General put his sword away once again, giving Syaoran space to prop himself up on his elbows.

"I know..." Syaoran brought his hand in a fist to his forehead. 

Then, Kurogane and Syaoran heard light footsteps from the entryway of the dojo. Sumomo poked her head around the wall, "Master Kurogane, you have a visitor."

"Alright." He turned to Syaoran, "Our session ends here, but remember to hone your skills in your own time, you need to be at your best if you want to protect what's important."

Syaoran nodded, sheathing his sword. He followed Kurogane up the steps to the rest of the mansion, noticing the man go into the tea room, a short, stout man standing with a cup of tea in his hands. The boy made his way up the grand staircase he had passed earlier, turning down hallways to his bedroom. It was a simple room, a single bed in the corner, a dresser on the far side of the wall, a desk, and a single large window. Syaoran stepped into his room, boots creaking on the hardwood floor, and opened up the window. He took in the smell of the night air, feeling the gentle breeze on his skin and listening to the crickets. 

He turned away from the window and tossed his overshirt onto his bed, then flopping himself on the mattress. Bending over, he clicked his boots and took them off, tossing them to the side. He leaned back and sighed, bringing his hand to his neck and pulled out a necklace. A silver ring hung on a string, a large emerald encrusted into it. Syaoran smiled at the ring, memories of the past coming into view. 

Syaoran was born in a far off kingdom of which he didn't remember the name of, he had come to Clow as a young child, an orphan. He had no knowledge of his birth parents, almost as if they never existed. He was found by a man named Fujitaka, a kind archaeologist and historian, and was adopted. Fujitaka taught Syaoran all about the world and its past, its traditions, and took him travelling to many kingdoms to experience their culture. When Syaoran was about 13, his foster father had died during an archeological dig. The young boy wandered the world alone, once again an orphan. He spent his time going from town to town, village to village, reading up on the world's history and legends, trying to cover the wounds of his heart with his passions. 

He wondered around Clow country, the place he and his father had settled, surviving off of odd jobs and making little money. One day, he saw enlistment for the army and saw the opportunity to carry out his promise that he had made one night so long ago; Syaoran had been sitting outside his home one night, reading one of his father's books when he heard shuffling in the wood beside his house. Out stepped a girl, she was scratched up and her dress was torn. She was crying. Syaoran had helped the girl, and they talked for what seemed like a lifetime. He swore he would always protect her, then she was gone. Every day Syaoran thought of that girl, wondering how he could possibly keep his promise to protect her when he never saw her again, so when he saw the enlistment for the military, he took his chance. Syaoran gripped the ring hanging from his neck, he would keep his promise. 

\-----------

Sakura walked through the forest paths, little critters following her cape train. she held her hood up as there was a slight sprinkle in the air. Birds flew above her head, tweeting their songs for the forest inhabitants. A bluebird flew by Sakura's head, she held up her hand for the bird to rest on her finger. The bluebird chirped melodies into Sakura's ear, seeming to be whispering its secrets to her. A small doe made its way through the brush and pranced alongside the princess as she ran a gentle hand across its back. 

Syaoran watched as the entire forest itself seemed to flock to her, like she was a walking goddess. He smiled, she seemed to truly touch every living thing that walked her path. Sakura stopped in front of bushes of white bell flowers sitting outside what seemed to be a wall of leaves. She turned to Syaoran, a small smile on her radiant face. "We're here." She said, stepping through the curtain of green.

Syaoran was accompanying the princess to her first purification ritual, held inside the ancient ruins of Clow. The boy followed suit after Sakura, ducking under the leaves that partitioned the ruins from the rest of the forest. The two walked through a narrow path surrounded thick with trees, the only guidance Syaoran had was Sakura's silhouette barely made out along the distant light at the end of the tunnel.

The light became brighter as he approached the exit, blinding him. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Syaoran was in awe of the sight that his eyes transfixed on. A hidden grove covered in tiny flowers and the greenest grass, light peaking through the leaves of the trees, shining on a large stone building that seemed to be in the shape of wings. The stone structure stood tall and brushed against the leaves. As he walked through the grass, butterflies fluttered around his head and squirrels ran by at his feet. Sakura made her way through the grove to the ruins, as if she had done this millions of times. They walked into a small opening in the structure, Syaoran having to duck under just to get through. 

Inside the stone walls was much bigger than Syaoran had anticipated, a large open room like a foyer leading to long stairs that lead downwards. Sakura said nothing as she walked down the steps, all animals devoid of her side at this point. Syaoran's heart was starting to pound with anticipation, these ruins were always apart of Clow's history, however only a select few people actually knew where it was, and he could see why with it being so hidden. 

The two stopped at the bottom of the stairs, scattered waterfalls flowing into a large pool of crystal clear water. The walls seemed to glow with iridescent stone, leaving Syaoran breathless. Sakura was to bathe and purify herself here? It was such a etheral place, almost as if they were in a fantasy land. Sakura turned to Syaoran now, "Thank you so much for accompanying me here, Syaoran." She smiled, a slight blush now painting her cheeks, "Now, um...If you could please turn away?"

"Turn away?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura's cheeks flushed darker, clutching her cloak that was wrapped around her frame. "For a member of the royal family to purify themselves in the holy spring, they must do so, um...without their clothes on.." She turned her face down to her feet, red as an apple. 

Syaoran's cheeks flared red, the hairs on his neck standing up. "Of course!" His voice cracked, turning around quickly, "I swear not to look, Princess! Please continue with your purification rite." His voice was quick and wavering, it was obvious he was embarrassed.

Sakura giggled and felt her body ease, even though she felt embarrassed undressing in front of him, she also felt strangely calm. She stripped herself of her dress and jewelry, setting them to the side by the steps leading into the pool. She dipped her foot into the water, feeling shivers up her spine from the cold contact. She glanced back to Syaoran who still had his back to her, he was fidgeting a bit. Sakura chuckled to herself, he was cute. Sakura stepped foot inside the pool, walking into it until it reached above her breasts. She soaked in the water, feeling the ripples dance across her skin. Sighing in relaxation, she let herself lean back to dip her hair into the sacred water. The longer she sat in it, the warmer and healthier her body felt. Strange, that water could cause such euphoria, it was like Sakura was wrapped up into the heavens itself. 

She opened her emerald eyes, looking to the roof of the structure that held the sacred waters. Then, she remembered Syaoran. She turned to him, he was sitting down now, his moss green cape ruffled around the ground where he sat. His head was downturned and he was very still, almost as if he was sleeping. Sakura swam to the edge of the pool near the steps, sitting on the stone floor. "Syaoran?" She called out to him.

"Yes Princess?" His soft voice responded, yet his head did not move.

"What are you doing?"

This time his head propped up and she could see his ears turn a pinkish color, "Oh, forgive me, I was reading." 

Sakura perked up at this, a smile painting her face. She climbed out of the pool, Syaoran's shoulder tensing up. "Princess?" He asked, yet still faced away from her.

She didn't respond, only the sound of shuffling fabric and maybe even Syaoran's heartbeat echoing in the stone building. Soon, Sakura sat herself beside Syaoran, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "What kind of book is it?" She asked.

Syaoran's breathing came to a steady pace now that he could see she was fully clothed, her cloak hood wet from her hair. He looked to a small black book in his hand, bookmarked his spot and showed the cover to Sakura. She looked at the little book, the title in gold ink. She read it aloud, "'Wonders of The World'."

"It's a novel about all of the wonderous ruins and technology of the past and present, myths and legends surrounding the kingdoms." His voice seemed to have a hint of nervousness to it.

Sakura's eyes lit up, "That's amazing! You like things like this, Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded, a small smile presenting itself on his face. Sakura's heart jumped at his smile, she'd only seen him look so serious but now he was talking about something he clearly loved. She smiled in return, scooting closer to him. "Do you have a favorite wonder or myth?"

The boy's amber eyes lit to an almost golden color, sparked with passion and fascination. "I actually like the one about these ruins the most." He said.

Sakura looked around, "The Holy Spring?"

"The spring inside the ruins, the ruins themselves, and the land that surrounds it. There's a legend about a goddess who lived among the forest before the kingdoms even existed and man was still living outside society. The goddess loved all living things, and she especially loved humans. However, as society began to grow and the kingdom's came to be, there was lots of bloodshed, man fighting against man for power. The goddess mourned mankind, creating this spring with her tears, and as she mourned her beloved humans she eventually drowned in her sorrow. It's said that the goddess' soul built these ruins when she ceased to exist, purifying those who bathe in her tears."

Sakura was mesmerized by this story, she had never known such a legend existed in Clow. "There is one small section that always seems to keep me questioning though." Syaoran continued, "It says that some believe the goddess' soul still wanders this earth in a human body, living among the humans as she had once done before. I'm fascinated by that bit. I wonder if the goddess is really out there." Syaoran's eyes were soft, a small smile on his face. 

Sakura stared at him in awe, noticing a bit of freckles dusting his cheeks. His eyes were bright with passion and his hair was tasseled up in a mess, yet it fell just right to frame his face, his brown skin so warm and radiant, it seemed to glow. It was like the sun always shone from wherever he stood; he was beautiful. He turned to look at Sakura now, their eyes connecting. Syaoran didn't turn away like the princess had expected him to, but instead really looked at her, that small smile still on his face. A blush creeped into Sakura's cheeks but she didn't look away still, feeling that if she did her heart would stop beating.

Then, Syaoran looked away, reaching for his sword. He dropped the book of wonders and shot an arm in front of Sakura. She was startled, unsure of what he had heard as she was too enchanted by the knight himself. It was silent for a long time, only Sakura's nervous breathing could be heard in the air. She looked back at the pool, the water was still, as if nothing had been wrong in the first place. Then she heard a strange noise, like a bell had been rung. It didn't startle her, only confused her; where would such a sound be coming from?

Syaoran put his arm around Sakura and pulled her closer to him, making Sakura blush at the contact. The knight took slow steps forward, going up to the entrance of the ruins. The noise of the bell kept ringing, and at this point they were both more confused than they were on edge. The sun blinded Sakura as they stepped back into the grove that surrounded the ruins. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light, she could see that Syaoran was staring up. She looked in the same direction as him and saw a large white bird with long tailfeathers. It chriped, the noise sounding like a chiming bell.

Syaoran put his sword away and smiled, "It is said that there's a guardian spirit that watches the ruins until the goddess' return. I wonder if they meant this bird?"

"It's beautiful!" Sakura said in awe.

The bird chimed again, staring at Sakura. It spread it's large white wings and took flight, leaving behind a few feathers. Sakura left Syaoran's side, picking up a large white feather from the grass. She examined it, staring intently at it. "Excuse me, Princess, but the sun is beginning to set, let's go back to the palace." Syaoran said from beside her. 

"Sakura." She responded firmly, taking her eyes away from the feather.

Syaoran blinked, "I'm sorry?"

Sakura smiled, "Call me 'Sakura', remember?"

The boy blushed with a smile, "Ah, yes, Sakura."

Sakura smiled wide and put the feather in her skirt pocket. Syaoran looked at her, "Are you taking a feather back to the palace?"

"Mhm, they're so beautiful. And this marks the beginning of my cleansing to be coronated as queen. I think this day is important." She said with soft eyes. "I wish touya could be here to see it...But of course, he never could."

Syaoran's eyes downcast, reaching out to touch her but hesitating. He clenched his fist and brought it back to his side. "Well," Sakura spoke up, breaking the short silence the two shared, "Let's get going, supper will be served soon."

Syaoran watched her make her way out of the grove, following her footsteps. He wanted to console her, hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But it wouldn't be right of his position, he could never really understand what she was going through, he was just here to protect her. He stayed close behind, Sakura carrying herself well but the light she shone previously dimmed. His eyebrows tightened, he would make sure there would be nothing to come that would completely take that light from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2! right now this is all i have so far, but i do want to get back to writing for this au sometime in the future. either way, hope you all enjoy this wip until then!
> 
> these chapters are old, so my writing style is a little bit different. some run on sentences and weird grammar but like...idc im posting it anyway lmao so dont be surprised if the writing changes a bit in the future chapters

**Author's Note:**

> here i am with another wip LMAO
> 
> i do want to continue this story but this is all i have right now and im finding that i actually rly like it. theres a lot of potential for it and if no one else is going to clutter the tsubasa fic tag with syaosaku then i guess its up to me
> 
> i hope u all like it! i also have some art for this fic you can see on my tumblr: https://mikoriin.tumblr.com/post/611356367452766208/wow-i-hope-tumblr-doesnt-eat-me-alive-for-this  
> https://mikoriin.tumblr.com/post/187916570870/please-draw-more-tsubasa-princess-knight-au-it-is  
> https://mikoriin.tumblr.com/post/186136789930/ballroom-scene-for-my-fic-maybe  
> https://mikoriin.tumblr.com/post/185603619605/yume-no-tsubasa-sakura-from-my-fic-love-will-be  
> https://mikoriin.tumblr.com/post/184867289820/yume-no-tsubasa-some-rough-sketches-related-to


End file.
